Not Going Anywhere
by storiesofamind
Summary: Finn Hudson had a plan. Move schools. Make friends. Survive. It was a simple plan really. No complications. No one could get hurt. So when did his plan get thrown out the window? Somehow, somehow he ended up seriously injured and kidnapped for a girl.
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's some things you might want to know.**

**1. Finn and Rachel don't know each other here.**

**2. There is a big time jump between chapter 3 and 4, I think it is. **

**3. Most of the story has been prewritten.**

**4. The story starts next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson had a plan. Move schools. Make friends. <em>Survive<em>. It was a simple plan really. No complications. No one could get hurt. So when did his plan get thrown out the window? Somehow, _somehow_ he ended up seriously injured and kidnapped for a _girl_. All for a _freaking _girl! How could life get any worse than it already was? Finn lay back against the chair, the ropes around his wrists cutting deep into his skin. He let out a painful sigh and shrunk back into his memories from his first day in Lima to the present day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The halls of William McKinley High School seemed small and crowded compared to the spacious, delicately furnished halls of the old private school he attended in San Diego. Students swarmed the lockers rushing in out of classes, crowding in small groups and parting ways for the cheerleaders and football players. This was not what Finn Hudson was used to. He'd left behind the serenity of an all-boy's school. He'd never had the pleasure of being in a mixed gender public school so far from home. Finn wandered through the entrance hall slowly, searching hopelessly for the guidance counsellors' office. He was so completely overwhelmed that he didn't notice his stepbrother creep up behind him.<p>

"Scary isn't it?" Kurt Hummel advanced on the shocked boy from behind. Finn jumped back in surprise and stared at him in bewilderment. Kurt Hummel was Finn's new stepbrother. His mother, Carole, married Kurt's father, Burt, six months ago and Finn was slowly adjusting to his new life. His mother had taken a while to get her life in order and when she finally moved to Lima she refused to let her son board in the school. He was to come with her, so that's what he did.

"Finn? You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. It's just so...different, you know?" Finn said with a soft frown upon his face. The taller boy was way out of his depth.

"No, I don't know. But I get the picture," Kurt replied, dragging Finn along behind him. They turned a corner and were faced with a room where a short, ginger-haired lady was sitting at a desk. Behind her sat pamphlet after pamphlet on some of the most outrageous of issues. Kurt turned to him and said, "Here's the office. I'll see you later if the jocks haven't gotten to you by lunch,"

Finn turned around in panic but was faced with an empty hall. He turned and faced the small woman and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," chimed the voice. Finn entered and sat awkwardly on the seat, his long legs pushed slightly too far up for comfort.

"H-hello," he stammered.

"You must be the new student, Finn Hudson. I'm Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counsellor. I've got your paperwork and your books right here..." Miss Pillsbury bent over in her chair and picked up a large pile of books and papers from behind her desk. "...And your guide should be here in a minute to show you to your locker,"

Finn took the pile from Miss Pillsbury just as his "guide" came bursting in through the door.

"Miss Pillsbury!" the strange mo-hawked boy greeted the obviously flustered guidance counsellor. "I'm here for the new kid,"

"Noah, I sent for Sam Evans not you. Where's Mr Evans?" she asked, confusion crossing her face.

"Evans had extra practice with Jones, Fabray and Cohen-Chang. Something about perfecting the song..." the boy, Noah, replied nonchalantly. Confusion crossed Finn's face. Song? This boy looked like a football player, a jock. Why would he be a part of a singing club? A glee club? That was, by Kurt's description, the lowest of social standings in this godforsaken school.

"And he sent you instead?"

"Yes, Miss Pillsbury,"

"Mr Puckerman, are you sure that you're the right...person for this? We wouldn't want Mr Hudson being led astray now, would we?"

"Of course I am, Miss Pillsbury!" Noah Puckerman snickered. He spared a glance at the boy before looking back at the teacher before him. "Can we go now?"

Miss Pillsbury nodded her head and Noah led Finn down a corridor to his locker. He stopped in front of a locker at the end of the hall and took Finn's papers off the top of his book pile. He unlocked the locker and pointed expectantly at it.

"Your stuff goes in there and this is your locker code. Don't lose it, they tend to _not _give you another copy," Noah said, shoving the paper in his face and all but throwing Finn's books into the locker. "Now for the grand tour!"

Finn nodded his head nervously and followed the mo-hawked teen through the corridors. He skipped the introductions and went straight to the important information, like who's hot and who's not, what clubs to join and what clubs to steer clear of. Eventually, Noah Puckerman realised he didn't know this kids name.

"...I'm Puck, by the way." He finished after a lengthy description of why there were jocks in the glee club and why it was essential that they needed a strong male singer or the club was a goner. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Finn. Finn Hudson," he replied nervously.

"Nice to meet you Finn Hudson. You play football? We need a new quarterback. Sam Evans, the old quarterback, quit. He didn't quit the team, he just quit the position. Blow to the team, but Evans took up a new position. You should definitely try-out for the quarterback position,"

"Uh, yeah. I will. Where are we going?"

"Choir room. I have practice. It's at the other end of the school though-" Puck stopped mid-sentence and let out a long, loud wolf whistle at a very attractive looking Latino cheerleader. She turned around and gave him a scowl before linking pinkies with a blonde cheerleader and walking the same way as the boys were going.

"See you in rehearsal, Lopez!" he yelled to the girl. "That, my friend, is Santana Lopez. Hottest cheerleader on the Cheerios. Mighty fine singer as well," he said to Finn.

By now Finn wasn't paying attention to what Puck was saying. He was staring at a short, petite, brunette girl standing alone by a locker. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Sure, Santana Lopez was hot but this unknown girl was _beautiful_. She looked up and caught his gaze with her deep brown eyes and it seemed as though she was staring into his soul. He was mesmerized by the sheer beauty in those eyes, but there was also something dark and sinister about those eyes. There was something in those eyes that made him want to know more. They were taunting him, _begging _him to dig deeper.

"...And then there's Kurt Hummel – whoa dude? Who are you looking at...?" Puck trailed off when he saw the person that Finn had connected his eyes with. "Uh uh. No way. I wouldn't recommend it, dude. She's bad news,"

"Why?" Finn inquired.

"She's...different. Crazy. Now, Quinn Fabray. She's something. I'd tap that,"

"Crazy? Who is she?" Finn pointed to the brunette girl to make his point clear that he wanted to know about her and _not _Quinn Fabray.

"That's Rachel Berry,"

"Isn't she in your club?" Finn asked, remembering something that Puck had said when he was going through the club members.

"Well, yeah. But she's still crazy. We haven't kicked her out because she's probably the strongest female singer we have. There's not a male voice in the entire club that harmonises with hers perfectly, except Hummel but that's because he sounds like a girl. They call him a countertenor or something like that. Hey, wait up. Can you sing?" Finn nodded his head meekly and Puck continued. "You should try-out. It'll be nice to see if your voice harmonises with Berry's voice. I'm sick of hearing solo after solo after solo of just Berry. A duet would be nice,"

Finn nodded his head faster this time with a small grin spreading across his face. He said to Puck, "I might just do that,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. Auditions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the large choir room and looked around. There were thirteen other people in the room, including Puck. They were laughing and chatting with each other like this wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Why jocks and cheerleaders could openly be a part of a group with such low social standings Finn didn't know. But as he looked around the room he saw that this group of students was a family and they <em>seemed <em>to enjoy having one Rachel Berry around them, but looks can be deceiving. Puck bounced up to him with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey look everybody!" he called. "The new kid's here!" The room erupted in a chorus of cheers and congratulations to Puck for convincing "a new insecure kid" to join the club. At about that time a tall man wearing a vest (Finn would later find that vests were his entire wardrobe) with hair so slicked back it looked like it had been gelled with butter entered the room. The kids rushed to their seats, not surprisingly keeping their distance from Rachel Berry. Puckerman pushed Finn further to the front and coughed loudly to catch the man's attention.

"What is it, Puckerman?" he started before noticing Finn standing awkwardly in the corner of the room. "Ah, a new addition. Brilliant! I'm Mr Schuester and I'm the director of the New Directions. So, you want to be in the club, or did Noah threaten you with your life?"

Puck scoffed at Mr Schuester's last comment. Finn nodded his head and mumbled out a weak "yes" before dropping his head to stare at his feet, unwilling to meet the eyes of any the club members.

"That's great! Obviously you'll have to try out so we can see if you can actually sing, but you don't mind do?" Finn shook his head and Mr Schuester continued. "Okay, do you have a song prepared?"

"Umm, no. Not really. I can sing _Can't Fight This Feeling_ by Reo Speewagon if you want. I know that." Kurt smiled at his stepbrother. Trust Finn to audition with a cheesy 80's song.

"Sure. Go for it!"

The music began to play and Finn opened his mouth to sing the song.

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<br>What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<strong>_

_**And even as I wander  
>I'm keeping you in sight<br>You're a candle in the window  
>On a cold, dark winters night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>Ive forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its time to bring this ship into the shore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And throw away the oars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<strong>_

_**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**_  
><em><strong>Ive been running round in circles in my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<strong>_

_**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**_  
><em><strong>You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<strong>_

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its time to bring this ship into the shore<strong>_  
><em><strong>And throw away the oars, forever<strong>_

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
><em><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I have to crawl upon the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come crushing through your door<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<strong>_

When Finn finished the song the entire room had their mouths hanging open in shock. No one thought this guy would've been able to sing let alone carry a tune _that _good. The noise that the room put up after Finn's performance convinced him that he was just what they needed to help out the club. Everyone loved his voice. Mr Schuester was about to welcome him into the club when Rachel Berry let out a loud huff and stomped her foot dramatically.

"Mr Schue, as much as I find that Finn Hudson could be an amazing asset to the group aren't we forgetting something?"

"What would that be Rachel? What could we have possibly forgotten?" Mr Schue asked exasperated.

"I think we should investigate whether this talented young man can actually _harmonise _with my voice. I mean, isn't that what we need another male member for?"

"If you _must _insist on it, Rachel, then we'll try him on the Journey _Don't Stop Believin' _solo,"

"Thank you Mr Schue," Rachel replied cheerfully. The rest of the group groaned and Mr Schue shoved sheets in Finn's face and began the music. Finn fumbled around with the paper, almost missing his cue.

_**Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<strong>_

_**A singer in a smoky room**_  
><em><strong>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<strong>_  
><em><strong>For a smile they can share the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>_

_**Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard**_  
><em><strong>Their shadows searching in the nights<strong>_  
><em><strong>Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hiding, somewhere in the night<strong>_

_**Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<strong>_

_**Some will win, some will lose**_  
><em><strong>Some are born to sing the blues<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now the movie never ends<strong>_  
><em><strong>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>_

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**_  
><em><strong>Their shadows searching in the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hiding, somewhere in the night<strong>_

_**Don't stop believin'**_  
><em><strong>Hold on to that feelin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Streetlight, people<strong>_

_**Don't stop believin'**_  
><em><strong>Streetlight, people<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't stop<strong>_

After they completed the song the entire club marvelled at how well the two voices harmonised together. Even the wonderfully talented Rachel Berry was shocked past words, which was rare for her. Finn got several pats on the back and some people even said well done. It took him a few moments to realise that he didn't know half the people in the club. He pulled his stepbrother aside and expressed his concerns.

"Relax," Kurt replied after Finn gave a lengthy description of his worries. "I'll point them out,"

Kurt pointed to a group of people standing rather close to each other. There was a blonde boy with large lips holding the hand of a sassy young black girl.

"See them?" Kurt asked, pointing at the said two. "That's Sam Evans, he's a jock, and that's his girlfriend Mercedes Jones, she's my best friend,"

"Right. Sam and Mercedes. Who are they?" Finn asked, pointing at the pair of Asians who standing with Sam and Mercedes.

"Oh, that's Mike and Tina. Mike's a jock and Tina faked a stutter for a while. Nothing big. See the cheerleaders over their? The Latino is Santana Lopez. She's a bitch. The blonde that's linking pinkies with her is Brittany Pierce. Britt isn't the sharpest knife in the draw; no one knows where those two stand with each other. And the other blonde is Quinn Fabray. She's the captain of the Cheerios. She recently had a baby with one Noah Puckerman and somehow she still managed to worm her way back on the team. Santana was _not _pleased when she lost the captain position to Fabray,"

"Okay. Who are the rest?" Finn asked, moving his eyes about the room.

"You already know Puck, then there's Lauren, Artie in the chair, you already know Blaine, me, you and then there's Rachel Berry. I don't really know how to categorize Rachel with any of us. Everyone else has their group outside of here. Sam, Mike and Puck are the jocks. Brittany, Santana and Quinn are the cheerleaders. Cedes, Tina, Artie, Blaine and I are like the 'losers' of the school. Lauren's bad ass in her own way and then you're the new kid. Rachel's distant. No one knows why and I don't think anyone really cares. It sad really. I'm sure under all..." he gestured to Rachel in one big motion "..._that _she's really nice and everything. Maybe you should to talk to her,"

"I'll try," Finn agreed before walking over to Rachel who was sitting by herself.

Rachel looked up from the music she was studying and gave Finn brief acknowledgement before returning to the music. Finn sat down awkwardly on the seat next to her and smiled. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Finn," he said cheerfully. Rachel glanced at his outstretched hand and then took it in a small shake.

"Rachel Berry,"

"Nice to meet you Rachel,"

"Do you mind? I'm kind of busy here..."

"Right. Sorry. You didn't have to be rude,"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his dramatics and then smirked at him slightly and snickered. "Welcome to McKinley High New Directions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for those reviewers and story alerts already! Keep the reviews coming in!<strong>


	5. Stranger Danger

**Here's the time jump. I apologise in advance that you don't really see Rachel and Finn's relationship develop but please enjoy the story nonetheless :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>School was crap. Over the weeks Finn found himself fitting in with the glee club really well and school was even easier to handle seeing as he was the star quarterback of the football team. Being popular meant he avoided the daily slushie facials that so many of the glee club members received. Even though he was on the football team he took no part in the slushie shenanigans that the team bestowed upon the socially inadequate students. School was still crap. Finn spent a lot of his free time with Rachel and the two had become almost inseparable, yet they weren't actually dating. He found himself drawn to Rachel more and more each day and she <em>seemed <em>to like him too, but there were still things he didn't know about her and _god_ he wanted to know more. In reality Rachel made school crap. He decided to find out about her even if it killed him.

Finn decided to follow her. It was a Saturday afternoon when he spotted her. She was walking down a road. Finn stalked her down the street, hiding behind bushes or buildings. He tried not to be too obvious as he followed her down the street. Eventually she went into a house at the end the street. Finn followed her in.

The house was dark and smelt damp and musky. The windows were closed with the curtains drawn and no lights were turned on anywhere in the house. He couldn't hear voices anywhere and he just assumed he'd followed Rachel into her house and that her parents were asleep.

"Rachel?" he called softly through the house. "Rachel?"

"Shit, Finn! What are you doing here?" Rachel whispered in a harsh screechy tone. She came up beside him and stared into his soul with those deep brown eyes. He was quite taller than her as Santana often pointed out. She often referred to the pair as "Dwarf and Frankenteen" and taunted them for their differences in height and social standing. Kurt had been right when he said Santana was a bitch.

"I wanted to see you," he replied indifferently, as if every guy on the universe wanted to see Rachel Berry.

"Me? You wanted to _see _me?" Rachel scoffed. She found it terribly difficult to believe that anyone would want to see her. The more time Rachel spent with Finn the more she came to like him. She liked him a _lot _more than she would've preferred.

"Yes,"

"You can't be here, Finn! It's dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'd never forgive myself if you did, Finn!"

"What _exactly _is going on here Rachel?"

"It's complicated," Rachel whispered. Finn just stared down at her with scrutinizing eyes and she led him to a small room where she sat down. She beckoned for Finn to do the same. When he was sitting on the seat she continued.

"My parents, they're mixed up in some serious stuff. If...if they don't do what these people demand they'll kill me and anyone close to them or me. If they find out that...that you mean something to me they'll kill you, Finn. And...and I just...I just don't think I could handle that," Rachel sobbed into Finn's chest.

That was the moment when Finn Hudson realised he'd gotten himself mixed up in something big.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	6. Evil Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry?" a menacing voice sounded through the house. Rachel stiffened as the voice yelled out again. "We know you're in here darling. Don't try and hide from us sweetie, we'll only hurt you more,"<p>

Finn stiffened and placed his arms around Rachel protectively. He felt a need to protect this girl that he'd grown so close to. If he didn't even try to protect the girl he loved then he'd absolutely hate himself.

Love? That was new information even to him but he didn't second guess it. He didn't second guess anything anymore. He let Rachel grip his arms tighter. She felt protected in his arms and she didn't want him to ever let her go. Over the short weeks she'd spent with Finn Hudson she come out of her shell, let down all her defences.

"Rachel?" the voice chimed again. Rachel let out a small whimper and Finn gripped her tighter.

"Rach, I'm not going to let them hurt you okay? I'll protect you," Finn assured the terrified girl that shook in his arms. She just cowered further into his arms. Finn knew that whatever those men wanted from her or _with _her it wasn't going to be pretty and he would do anything in his power to save her.

"F-Finn?" Rachel stammered, terrified.

"Yes?"

"T-thank you. This means s-so much. I'm glad you're h-here,"

Finn tightened his grip on her right as the strangest burst into the room that they were seated. Finn moved in front of Rachel in a protective motion and the men just snickered at him.

"Well, look at this party here, Beau. Rachey's got herself a little boyfriend!"

The other man, Beau, snickered and said, "It's like little loser love. How _adorable_ is that Keith?" The tall brute man, Keith, just laughed and rolled his eyes at the two terrified teenagers huddled in the corner. His dark eyes swallowed them whole and his posture demanding respect and _fear. _You could tell by the way his eyes bore into the teenagers that he wanted to hurt them. Beau, on the other, wasn't as brutal in appearance but Finn didn't doubt for a second that this man's personality screamed brutality.

"What do you think we should do with them, Beau?" asked Keith, the obvious leader.

"We could have some _fun _with the girl. Her fathers' wouldn't mind,"

Keith snickered at the idea and said, "and what about the boy Beau? He could be _useful _in torturing the girl, could he not?"

"Don't you _dare _lay a hand on her!" Finn threatened. It was an empty threat and they knew it. What could he _possibly _do if they touched her? Nothing. He wouldn't be able to do a thing. They were already sitting ducks as it was.

The men laughed at Finn's threat and smirked. Keith moved forward and Finn stood up defensively in front of Rachel. He didn't plan on letting anything happen to his girl. They'd have to go through him first. That wasn't as hard as he'd imagined. In one swift motion Keith had Finn thrown across the room. Finn landed on his arm, slicing it open on the glass that broke in his fall. Rachel screamed out his name only to be slapped across the face. Rachel's terrified scream was the last thing Finn heard before everything went black.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for the reviews and the story alerts! It great seeing that people are liking my story! Keep them coming in :)<strong>


	7. Untied

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>And now here he sat with a thumping head and a pounding arm and his memories only made his heart wrench a little more. She sat bound to a chair opposite him. She looked lifeless and dead. Bruises and scratches highlighted her body and blood seeped out of a deep gash on her left forearm. Finn studied her with little effect before relaxing back into the chair. The ropes on his wrists were starting to cut and irritate. He couldn't estimate how long he'd been locked up. Days? Hours? Minutes? He didn't know. A small sniffle from opposite him attracted his attention.<p>

"Rach?" he asked the sniffling girl.

"Mm?" was all she managed in a reply.

"A-are you okay?"

"No. It hurts Finn, it _hurts_!"

"I know, baby. I know." Baby? Where the hell had "baby" come from? They weren't technically dating. He'd said it for comfort. Definitely comfort. She needed comfort. Baby was a comfort word...right?

"I know you know, but it doesn't take the pain away, you know? And...and you didn't hear what they were – are – going to do to you. I'm scared, Finn. I'm _so _scared,"

Finn lifted his head a little higher and looked across at the grief-stricken girl. He wanted so badly to tell her that everything would be alright but he didn't know if it would. He could give her the only hope he could think of.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. Rachel seemed to let out a small smile at that and a little of the life that had disappeared from her eyes made its way back. Finn loved to see her smile, no matter how brief.

"...What do you think, Beau? Should we let the little children go?" Keith muttered to Beau as they strolled into the room where Finn and Rachel were being held. Beau looked at Keith with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look on his face. Keith laughed.

"I thought not. But, Beau, I think we should untie them. At least let the little children spend their last hours alive with each other, don't you think?" Keith pulled out a gun and aimed it at Finn, who was more likely to fight back. Just for good measure Beau threw a punch into Finn's jaw, then untied him and threw him at the ground. Finn let out a painful scream and momentarily rolled around on the floor. A minute later Rachel joined him with a loud thud. And then they were wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	8. Stay Strong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"We're not getting out of here alive are we?"<p>

Finn's head jerked up at the sound of the small voice muffled by the clothing on his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair, "We are, Rach. We're getting out of here,"

"One of us isn't," Rachel sobbed in reply. Finn's head all but flung off his neck.

"What did you say?"

"I said..."

"I know what you said, Rach!" Finn snapped back ruthlessly, then instantly regretted it when he saw the look of hurt on her face.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay. You're stressed,"

"What did you mean?"

"What?" Rachel asked confusion evident on her face.

"What did you mean when you said 'one of us isn't'?"

Rachel shifted her eyes nervously. She moved off Finn's body and sat opposite him cross legged. Finn watched her deep brown eyes shift around the room nervously. Whatever it was that she had to tell him was obviously eating her up inside.

"Finn," she began slowly, pausing before she continued. "Finn, they said that one of will most likely be _dead _before _tomorrow_. They're going to kill us Finn!"

Finn stared back at Rachel in alarm before the calm came over him. "No. No one's going to die!"

"Yes we are! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! What have my dads' gotten themselves into?" Rachel sobbed helplessly. Finn pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Rachel nuzzled into his chest and sobbed silently into his dirty shirt. Finn lifted her head off his chest and cupped her face in his hand.

"Rach, listen to me. No one is hurting anyone, I promise. They'll find us, okay?" Rachel nodded her head weakly and tried to pull out of Finn's grip on her face but he placed his other hand on her face so that each cheek had an abnormally large hand on it. Finn pulled her head towards his and lightly brushed his lips across hers. She pulled back startled but Finn only had that goofy half smile spread across his face. Rachel smiled back and embraced him in a deep kiss that Finn accepted eagerly.

"I'm going to protect you," Finn whispered into her hair when they broke apart for air. Before Rachel had a chance to respond Beau and Keith returned, this time bearing plates of food. Rachel stared down at the cheese and steak in disgust. This food was clearly meant to torture her. She, however, had no intention of breaking her strict vegan diet because some arsehole kidnappers gave her animal products. She pushed her food away and both Keith and Beau laughed simultaneously.

"Well, look at that Keith. Little Jewish princess doesn't want our food,"

"That's awfully rude of her, don't you think Beau?" Keith snarled. "What do you think, Finn Hudson? Is it rude?"

Finn refused to speak to either of the men that towered over him as he cowered on the floor. Beau looked utterly heartbroken at the reply, before his poker face turned into a snarl.

"You're both so _rude_!" he yelled, slapping Rachel across the face. They both turned around and stormed out of the room leaving the two teenagers to themselves. Finn gripped Rachel in his arms and she cradled her own face in her hands.

"You stay strong for me Rach," he told her. "Are you strong for me, Rach?"

Rachel looked up and met his eyes, determination flashing through them. "I am!"

* * *

><p><strong>I love the feedback I'm getting so thanks! Keep the reviews coming in!<strong>


	9. Gonna Be Okay

**Okay, so I never imagined that this story was going to be a long one because I only had a very small idea of where to go with it. There'll probably only be a few more chapters before I finish up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Their sense of time had officially turned off. Finn and Rachel now told when a day was starting and finishing by the meals. Their body clocks were so far out of whack due to the lack of light that was in the room. Rachel had long abandoned her strict vegan diet because she found herself getting weaker every time she refused a meal. Finn had been proud of his girl when she gave in because he hated to see her so weak and if she didn't eat she would get thin and she was already thin enough.<p>

Finn had long ago given up on anyone coming for them but he didn't let Rachel know that because she was doing _so _well in staying strong for him. He needed to be her rock. _She _needed _him _to be her rock. They were just a pair of hopeless teenagers slowly being broken down until they couldn't handle it anymore.

"I don't think they're coming for us," Rachel stated one night after the dinner meals had been delivered. Finn stopped chewing the sausage that was halfway in his mouth and looked down at Rachel in shock.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. He wasn't quite sure he heard correctly. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"I don't think they're coming for us,"

"Wait, what?" Finn frowned. So Rachel hadn't been coping as well as he thought she had. He thought she always had a glimmer of hope but it never occurred to him that she wasn't doing as well as he originally thought.

"Look at us, Finn. We've been here for _weeks _and no one has come for us. No one cares about us, Finn!"

Finn gripped Rachel's wrist tight and then forced his gaze upon her. She shied away from the power of his gaze.

"Listen to me, Rachel. We _are _getting out of here! Someone will find us. They're probably looking for us right now,"

"Then they're looking in all wrong places!" Rachel argued.

"No, stop! Listen to me!" Finn said, grabbing her face and forcing her to look him in the eye. He was frustrated that she could even think no one cared. "They don't know where to start looking, Rach. They probably think we've been taken interstate by now. The community will be looking for us here Rachel. Hell, even _Santana _will be looking for us!"

"You think so?" Rachel asked quivering.

Finn looked deep into Rachel's eyes and rubbed away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I know so," he told her. He really didn't but what the hell? He'd already said things that he knew he'd regret. He brought her lips to his in a small but passionate kiss that made Rachel weak.

Later that evening Rachel and Finn awoke with a start. They could hear yelling coming from outside the room. They moved towards each other and sat huddled in each other's grips. They could hear Keith yelling threats and Beau letting out strangled screams every so often. Whoever was on the other side of that door was putting up a good fight.

"...And if you shoot, they _die_!" Rachel let out a strangled scream at Keith's threats and then a minute later they heard pounding on the door that could wake the dead.

Rachel pushed her body closer to Finn for protection and just as anticipated his arms tightened around her small body. A gunshot rang out through the house that were being held in. It was followed by a series of gunshots. Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore and a scream echoed through the room and the tears trailed down her face.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. It's okay. I'll protect you. It's okay," Finn whispered into her hair before residing himself to the fact that it was likely they were going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>A big, BIG thankyou to those people who are reviewing! Especially to noro, who seems to review most chapters and most of my stories actually, so thankyou! Keep them coming in please!<strong>


	10. You're Okay

**There's one more chapter after this, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Kids? Kids, are you okay?"<p>

The tears instantly stopped flowing out of Rachel's eyes at the sound of the friendly voices that were calling for them. She nudged Finn and looked up at him with big brown pleading eyes. Finn smiled, nodded his head and kissed her forehead. He repositioned himself so that he could yell loudly at the inanimate door.

"Yeah! We're in here! Please, we're injured!" Finn yelled as loud as he possibly could.

"Okay! Stay where you are! We're coming through!" Moments later the door was broken through and a swarm of police officers, search and rescue teams and paramedics came rushing in. The two teenagers squinted at the sudden light that flooded into the room. Their vision had been severely affected in the weeks that they had been locked up.

The first emergency services to reach Finn and Rachel in the corner of the room were the paramedics. Two of them pulled Rachel off Finn and moved her to a space where they could fuss over her without interruption. The other two stayed to attend to Finn's injuries. A tall Spanish woman with long, auburn hair stood over Finn with a worried expression on her face.

"You okay kid?" she asked with a faint Spanish accent.

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly.

"My names Lucia and this..." she gestured to the blonde medic standing behind her. "...is Benji. We're going to be your paramedics to get you to the hospital today. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" She held up some fingers and waited for a response from the boy in front of her.

"Ahh, three?" he asked hopefully. The light was still affecting his eyes a little.

"That's good. Now, do you have any major injuries we should know about?"

Finn thought about this for a moment. He couldn't think of anything. Wait. "Yeah. My wrist. I think it happened when we first got here,"

Lucia nodded along with this as he talked and then she picked him up with the help of Benji and they skilfully guided the giant out to the awaiting ambulances. Lucia left Finn with Benji while she went to consult the officer in charge of questions. The other paramedics – their name tags read Gillian and Brianna – came out with Rachel in tow. After they settled the children in the back of the ambulances, both Brianna and Gillian went to consult Lucia and Benji. The tallest of the three women, Brianna, came bounding over to where the surrounding media waited for a comment of some kind, her blonde hair flapping around in the ponytail. She made an address to the media regarding the injuries of the children.

"We have as yet to investigate the extent of the children's injuries..." she began, "...but we have reason to believe that the injuries sustained by them stretch beyond just physical injury."

"What can you say about the mental state of the children?" a particularly nosey reporter shouted out over the crowd.

The medic rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I am _no _psychologist here Melinda, but wouldn't it be obvious that the children are likely to suffer severe psychological damage?" The exasperated paramedic was relieved of press statements by the officer in charge of the investigation and she left to do whatever it was that the head paramedic did.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn watched the shenanigans from the side. They couldn't believe that all this was because they'd been missing. Finn was still worried that his mother, Burt and Kurt hadn't arrived. Rachel was freaking out next to him, the coffee cup in her hand shaking profusely. When they asked if she wanted coffee she demanded that they use soy milk. She planned on going back to strict vegan diet and Finn could only admire that she was so _determined_.

"Finn!" a voice yelled from a few metres away. He looked up and his filled with joy.

"Mum!" he yelled, standing up and limping over to her.

"Oh baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" Carole took her son in a hug that could've suffocated him.

"I'm fine, Mum,"

"And Rachel!" Carol exclaimed. "You poor thing! My god! Come here!" Rachel stood up and let Carole take her in a big embrace.

"Mum?" Finn asked when Carole had released Rachel from her grip. "Where are Burt and Kurt?"

"Burt has gone to find somewhere to park the car away from all the press and Kurt – well actually we don't know where Kurt is..."

"Ha. I would've thought for sure that Kurt would've been the first one here. You know how he gets when he's worried,"

"We called him and let him know but –"

"Finn! Rachel!" the over-excited voice of Kurt cut Carole off. Both Finn and Rachel turned around to see a swarm of teenagers approach them. Kurt had apparently called the entire New Directions to alert them that their favourite – and least favourite – members had been found.

"Oh thank the lord!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Lord Tubbington is so _happy _that you're okay!" Brittany said, oblivious to the strange looks the rest of the group was passing around.

"Dude! I thought I'd lost my best friend!" Puck let his vulnerability show only briefly.

"Dwarf and Frankenteen! I was worried I'd lost my victims of my sarcastic insults!"

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn, Tina, Mike and Artie all yelled at the same time. The rest of the club – Lauren, Sam and Blaine – went through the rounds of "are you okay" and "I'm glad you're okay" before they let them have some space. Rachel was clearly overwhelmed so Finn placed his arms around Rachel to make her feel more comfortable around them. Everyone exchanged strange looks at the sight. Surprisingly, it was Santana who was the happiest at the two starting a relationship.

"Yay! My Dwarf and Frankenteen are _finally _together!" she said, jumping up and down like she was five years old again. Thankfully, the paramedics advised both Finn and Rachel to go to hospital and led them off to the ambulances. They smiled back at the New Directions, relieved to be away from their antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	11. Hospital Love

**Last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>When Rachel had made the critical decision to enter her home she knew that both her Dad and her Daddy were away on a little holiday for themselves so she was keeping them safe from those idiot kidnappers. She didn't expect them to be at the hospital when they arrived there. She spotted her Dad and ran over to them, much to the disgust of the nurses and doctors and the paramedics.<p>

"Dad! Daddy!"

Leroy and Hiram Berry were normally very composed people but at the sound of their beautiful daughters voice tears began to fall slowly.

"Oh my baby!" Leroy exclaimed at the sight of his cut and bruised daughter. Hiram looked her over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Rachel, baby, what were you _thinking_?" Hiram asked.

"I wanted to keep you safe from them for a while, Dad,"

"Oh baby! We were so worried about you! Don't do that to us!"

"Where's the boy? Is he okay? Wasn't there a boy, Rachel? Wasn't there a boy, Hiram?" Leroy freaked out. He really was worried about the boy that wasn't in view.

"Relax Daddy. He's fine. He's over there," Rachel pointed to where Finn was standing with his family and he waved at the two men. They beckoned for him to come over to them and addressed him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for keeping our baby safe!" Hiram exclaimed, truly grateful that someone had been there to help their daughter. Rachel stood away from her parents and wrapped her arms around Finn's waist. In answer Finn placed an arm over Rachel's shoulders. Leroy raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Hmm?" he asked. Rachel shook her head to tell her father she'd explain later and he nodded in response. Hiram let out a small smile.

"We don't even know this young man's name!"

"Finn, sir. Finn Hudson."

"Well, it's absolutely wonderful to meet you Finn and thank you so much for looking after our daughter. Really, you're a truly great person Finn Hudson,"

"Thank you, Mr Berry," Finn replied, blushing at the compliment. He was only doing what anyone else would've done in his situation.

"Please, call me Hiram! Mr Berry is my father!"

"Yes sir. I mean, Hiram," Finn coughed nervously. At that moment a young nurse came over to where the group was engaged in conversation. Each person spared a look at her before turning their attention back to each other. She cleared her throat to indicate that she wanted to be heard.

"Ah, excuse me, I'm so sorry to break up this reunion but it's time for Mr Hudson and Miss Berry to be taken to their rooms,"

Leroy glared at the young brunette nurse through slit eyes. "Can we give the kids five minutes? I think they need it,"

"I'm not supposed to..." the nurse began.

"Give the kids five minutes, Miss!" Burt Hummel demanded as he came over to see what the fuss was. He soon realised that it was usual hospital shenanigans.

"Okay, but _only _five minutes!" Burt nodded at the nurse and then signalled for Hiram and Leroy to leave the teenagers alone for the five minutes before they had to be shifted off to separate rooms. Rachel blinked at her Dad when he stayed hanging around but he eventually let them be.

"I guess they want to give us alone time," Rachel laughed.

"I wouldn't know why. We've been alone for weeks," Finn replied, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist.

"But I like it,"

"Me too,"

Finn pulled his girlfriend closer to him and placed his lips on hers. She responded quickly deepening the kiss. She shivered as Finn grazed her bottom lip with his tongue. When they pulled away she clung to him and buried head in his chest smiling.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Mm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Finn replied smiling down at her. The nurse came over and the two reluctantly parted ways and padded down the hall. They didn't mind because they knew that when they could leave they had each other to come back to. And they loved that just like they loved each.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for all the reviews that you've given me! I really appreciate it. This is the end and I hoped you loved the story and you liked my writing. If you liked this check out some of my other stories. :) That's all from MudbloodGleek :)<strong>


End file.
